loneliness
by Lucifionne
Summary: Sasuke tak suka banyak orang. Ia hanya ingin satu orang, yang mengerti bahwa ia benci keramaian - tapi takut kesepian. /headcanon/ SasuSaku & Tim 7 /oneshot/


**disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**genre(s):** Friendship/Romance  
**pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**rate:** T  
**setting:** headcanon.  
**contains:** team 7 :)

**summary**: Sasuke tak suka banyak orang. Ia hanya ingin satu orang, yang mengerti bahwa ia benci keramaian - tapi takut kesepian.

****loneliness****

* * *

Sakura menatap ke arah langit gelap dari balik kaca jendela. Hari sudah malam, namun tak satu pun ia temukan bintang di sana. Langit Konoha malam ini tampak menyedihkan, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sakura lalu mengalihkan emerald-nya pada keributan teman-temannya yang tengah asyik menikmati pesta. Pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di apartemen mungil Naruto - sebagai perayaan di hari jadinya yang ketigabelas tahun. Para genin muda tampak bahagia menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tertawa lepas, saling mengejek, berlomba untuk memakan dango paling banyak, bahkan ada yang bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan keripik kentang.

Sakura memilih menonton saja segala kebodohan teman-temannya itu. Selain karena perutnya sudah kenyang (—setelah memakan dua mangkuk sup ayam yang dibawakan oleh Ino), ia juga kurang bersemangat malam ini. Itu karena absennya satu orang lelaki di antara mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, cukup kecewa karena Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya dan Naruto untuk bersenang-senang bersama malam ini. Sudah dipaksa berkali-kali, tetap saja bocah tampan itu menolak ajakan teman setimnya. Mau tak mau, Naruto merayakan hari ulang tahunnya tanpa dihadiri satu temannya.

Naruto mungkin bisa bersikap seperti biasa meskipun tidak ada Sasuke. Tapi Sakura? Gadis bermahkotakan rambut merah muda tersebut malah merasa kesepian saat tak ada sang pujaan hati. Meski di sini ada Ino, Hinata dan yang lainnya, tetap saja dirinya merasa kurang lengkap. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang, seolah ada sudut jiwanya yang belum terisi. Ya... bisa dibilang berlebihan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya yang terjadi pada Sakura, gadis yang baru menginjak masa remajanya, masa-masa dimana ia akan mulai menggilai seorang lelaki tampan seperti Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_! Mengapa kau melamun?" tanya Naruto yang kuatir melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya ini tengah termenung di pojok ruangan.

"Ah... aku tidak apa-apa," bantah Sakura dengan suara pelannya. Sakura mungkin bisa berbohong dengan kata-katanya, tapi raut wajahnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Wajah yang biasanya cerah itu tampak suram dan tak bersemangat.

"Apa ini gara-gara si _Teme_, huh?" terka Naruto.

"Na-naruto! Apa maksudmu heh?" wajah Sakura memerah mendengar terkaan Naruto yang tepat sasaran. Mengapa Naruto bisa menebaknya dengan tepat? Apa karena... sudah jadi hal yang lumrah jika dirinya bersedih hanya karena Uchiha Sasuke?

"Habisnya dari tadi kau tampak murung," ucap Naruto dengan nada cemas. "Wajahmu tadi langsung begini saat _teme_ menolak untuk bersama kita."

Sakura tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia malah tertunduk lesu mendengar ucapan Naruto. _Haahh... mengapa aku bisa jadi begini hanya karena dirimu, Sasuke-kun? _

"Hei, Naruto! Apa kau masih punya air minum?" tanya Kiba yang langsung menyerobot berdiri di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hmmm... masih. Sini aku antarkan kau ke dapur," ucap Naruto pada Kiba. "Sakura-_chan_, aku tinggal dulu ya!" tapi suara Naruto tak lagi terdengar di telinga Sakura, karena saat ini yang ada di pikiran gadis itu hanyalah Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu sendirian di rumahnya? Mengapa dia sangat tidak mau bergabung bersama mereka? Padahal jika bungsu Uchiha itu berada di sini, dia pasti tak akan kecewa karena ada banyak orang di sini. Setidaknya Sasuke pasti bisa merasa terhibur dengan suasana ramai - daripada harus sendirian melewati gelapnya malam.

Sakura memandangi semua teman-temannya yang masih tampak bersemangat, setelah yakin bahwa tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya... diam-diam diraihnya semangkuk ramen hangat yang belum disentuh oleh siapapun di atas meja. Dengan langkah kaki kokohnya, Sakura menyusup keluar dari apartemen Naruto hendak menuju ke tempat lain. Karena meski dipaksakan untuk tidak memikirkan lelaki yang disukainya itu, tetap saja pikirannya akan dirasuki oleh bayang-bayang makhluk setampan dewa tersebut.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya di tengah temaramnya sinar lampu yang menyala. Niatnya untuk pergi tidur malam ini sepertinya gagal total. Sejak sejam lalu, matanya belum juga merasakan kantuk sedikitpun. Entah mengapa dirinya malah memikirkan keadaan perayaan ulang tahun di apartemen Naruto yang mungkin masih berlangsung saat ini. Apakah dua temannya itu... tetap bisa bersenang-senang meski tanpa dirinya?

"Hn. Itu bukan urusanku," gumamnya pelan. Dirinya masih saja berusaha menyangkal rasa tak nyaman yang ia rasakan saat ini. Harusnya ia tak boleh menolak ajakan Naruto dan Sakura tadi. Ia tidak merasa bersalah, hanya saja sedikit menyesal dengan sikapnya yang terlewat dingin—tapi begitulah dirinya. Sasuke menyayangi tim tujuh, tapi ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang benar untuk timnya ini.

Baru saja mata Sasuke akan terpejam, suara ketukan pintu membuat kelopak matanya terbuka paksa. Siapakah yang seenaknya bertamu malam-malam begini ke rumahnya? Dengan malas, Sasuke melangkah gontai ke luar dari kamarnya. Berjalan menuju pintu utama hanya bermodalkan cahaya yang seadanya saja.

Klik.

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, tampaklah sesosok wanita yang berdiri di balik pintu. Rambut merah muda cerahnya tampak kontras dengan pencahayaan yang minim di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Onyx Sasuke segera menatap mata hijau muda Sakura. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku... aku bawakan ramen ini untukmu," jawab Sakura sambil mengarahkan semangkuk ramen di tangannya untuk didekatkan pada dada Sasuke. "Ini dari sajian ulang tahun Naruto tadi."

Sasuke memandangi makanan itu sebentar. Kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

_Deg! _

Dada Sakura terasa teriris silet tajam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Oh... baiklah. Maaf," ucap Sakura pelan. Ia menggigit pelan bibir dalamnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menggulung dadanya.

"Kalau begitu... sepertinya aku harus pergi. Permisi—"

"Sudah terlalu malam, kau di sini saja untuk malam ini," saran Sasuke. "Lagipula sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan langit di atasnya yang begitu gelap, sesekali cambuk kilat tampak menjalar seperti lidah api yang menari-nari di kegelapan malam.

"Eh? Kau serius, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Masuklah," perintah Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar Sakura bisa masuk ke apartemennya.

"Sasuke-_kun, arigatou_."

.

.

.

Suasana begitu terasa canggung di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Duduk saling berhadapan dibatasi meja kayu dengan semangkuk ramen di atasnya, membuat Sakura tak berani melakukan apapun, selain menatapi lelaki di seberang sana—yang tengah memperhatikan hal lain, Sakura sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebetulnya ada di kepala lelaki itu. Ingin mengajaknya bicara, tapi ia takut lelaki dengan wajah tanpa cacat itu malah mengabaikannya. Beberapa menit membisu tanpa suara, akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Bangun dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau mau ke mana?!" tanya Sakura panik. Namun Sasuke akan jadi makhluk terlalu manis jika menyisihkan waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tersebut. "Mengapa dia mengizinkanku ke sini kalau sebetulnya ia tidak menginginkanku di sini?" batin Sakura serasa ingin berteriak melihat sikap Sasuke yang... sedikit kejam pada dirinya. "Haaahhh... sudahlah. Jangan menyerah padanya, Sakura!" Sakura lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja kayu yang berada di depannya. "Tapi... apa Sasuke-_kun_ sangat membenciku ya?"

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar nyaring membuat Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya. Saat itu juga ia mendapati lelaki impiannya kembali - membawakan dua pasang sumpit dan langsung menaruhnya di atas mangkuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mumpung masih hangat," ucap Sasuke datar sambil duduk di samping Sakura - dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh, namun belum bisa dibilang dekat juga. "_Itadakimasu_."

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah jadi cerah saat itu juga, "_Itadakimasu!_" seru Sakura dengan semangatnya. Dan malam itu, Sakura dan Sasuke menikmati ramen lezat, di satu mangkuk yang sama.

.

.

.

**DUARRR!**

****"KYAAA!" Sakura yang terkejut mendengar suara pekikan halilintar, ia refleks langsung melompat ke pangkuan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak sampai di situ saja, jari-jari mungilnya pun tanpa izin meremas kaos biru muda yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Aku takut..."

"Sakura... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" cepat-cepat Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, maaf. Aku tadi begitu terkejut karena mendengar suara petir."

"Hn." Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil menatap baik-baik wajah ketakutan Sakura. "Ikut aku," perintahnya setelah beberapa detik membisu.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju ruangan pribadinya, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang diajaknya masuk ke sini.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Pakai kamarku. Aku akan tidur di luar."

Mata Sakura langsung melebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tanpa beban. "Mana boleh begitu! Ini kan kamarmu! Harusnya aku yang tidur di luar!"

"Turuti saja apa yang aku ucapkan tadi," ucap Sasuke datar. Kemudian mengambil bantal dan sehelai selimut untuk dibawa ke luar.

"Sasuke-kun—" Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, onyx Sasuke langsung menatapnya tajam. Membuat Sakura segera membatalkan niatnya untuk menolak perintah Sasuke. "Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di sini."

.

.

.

Sakura begitu menikmati kehangatan dari kasur milik Sasuke ini, ditambah lagi suasana kamar yang begitu tenang (meski sedang hujan lebat) dan rapi, membuat Sakura betah dan ingin berlama-lama di dalam sini.

Sakura menghirup lekat-lekat aroma sprei, selimut dan bantal yang dipeluknya erat. "Ini bau Sasuke-_kun_, begitu menenangkan. Hihihi!" Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Tapi meski berada di tengah-tengah aroma wangi Sasuke pun, matanya terasa sulit untuk terpejam. Sakura tak bisa tidur di kamar yang nyaman ini, di saat sang pemilik kamar malah menderita di luar sana. 'Ini tidak adil,' batinnya berbicara, _'harusnya aku yang tidur di luar, dan Sasuke-kun yang tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Haahhh, Sakura, Sakura... kau benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan malam ini!'_ tak ingin semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sasuke memilih untuk tidur di luar, gadis bermarga Haruno ini pun segera membawa bantal dan selimut keluar dari kamar. Bagaimana pun, ia juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidur di lantai beralaskan _futon_ tipis seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku juga akan tidur di sini!" seru sang gadis sambil meletakkan bantal dan menghamparkan selimutnya ke lantai.

"Kau... apalagi yang kau lakukan?" kening Sasuke tampak berkedut melihat tingkah nekat Sakura yang begitu... menyebalkan. Padahal dirinya sudah mengizinkan kamarnya untuk digunakan, tapi kenapa gadis itu malah menolaknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita di sini sendirian, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura sambil memantapkan posisinya berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Luas _futon_ yang tak begitu besar membuat Sasuke mau tak mau membiarkan Sakura berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya. "Lagipula... aku takut berada di sana sendirian. Hehehe."

"Terserah kau saja." Tampaknya Sasuke sudah terlalu kesal untuk berdebat dengan gadis satu ini. Sasuke menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya dan menghadap ke dinding—arah yang berlawanan dari tubuh Sakura—sehingga saat ini yang bisa dipandangi gadis tersebut hanyalah punggung tegapnya.

Senyum manis terukir di bibir Sakura, berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke... mungkin sudah biasa untuknya, tapi kalau hanya hanya berdua saja tanpa ada orang lain di antara mereka... sesuatu yang sangat jarang bisa dirasakan Sakura. Lelaki ini... benar-benar telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Tidurlah." Suara Sasuke terdengar tegas di antara suara rintikan hujan yang sudah turun sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Ah baiklah!" Sakura tertawa pelan saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya masih belum tidur juga.

**DUAARRR!**

"KYAAHHH!" lagi-lagi Sakura berteriak histeris karena dikejutkan oleh suara keras halilintar yang menyambar. Tangannya kali ini pun menerkam punggung tak berdosa Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hnhhh." Suara helaan napas terdengar meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Lelaki ini pun memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu. "Kemarilah."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa apa yang baru saja di dengarnya itu adalah nyata. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Cepatlah." Sasuke menyingkap sedikit selimutnya, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk mendekati dirinya, untuk berlindung di bawah satu helai selimut yang sama. Dengan rasa malu tapi mau, Sakura bergerak cepat menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut Sasuke. Gerakannya yang terburu-buru membuat wajahnya berbenturan langsung dengan dada Sasuke.

Sakura tak berani membuka matanya, ia ingin terus berada di posisi yang seperti ini. Meski tangan Sasuke tak melingkar di pinggangnya, meski dagu Sasuke tak beristirahat di puncak kepalanya... tapi bagi Sakura ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena setidaknya, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya untuk bersandar di dada yang tegap ini, memberinya tempat perlindungan dari rasa takutnya dikala bunyi petir saling bersahutan.

"_Oyasumi,_ Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura.

"Hn."

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tenggelam dalam alam tidur mereka masing-masing - dan belum berubah dari posisi awal mereka. Semuanya begitu nyaman dan damai... hingga suara teriakan menyerang dan mengejutkan dua insan yang tengah terlelap ini.

"_TEMEEE_!_ TEMEE_ BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" suara teriakan itu begitu kencang hingga mampu menembus suara gaduh hujan dan sampai ke telinga manusia. "_TEMEEE_ AKU KEDINGINAAANN!"

"Tch, _dobe_."

.

.

.

"Kalian tidur bersama tanpa mengajakku!" Naruto begitu histeris begitu melihat Sakura yang masih tampak mengantuk di atas _futon_. "_Teme_, kau sangat tidak adil! Ingin bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa mengingatku!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Apa maksudmu bersenang-senang, _baka_." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar begitu kesal.

"Naruto... apa... yang kau... lakukan di sini, huh?" tanya Sakura yang masih setengah tidur.

"Aku mencarimu, kau tiba-tiba saja hilang dari pesta. Sudah kuduga kau pasti ke sini!"

"Hmmhh... kau sudah menemukanku... kalau begitu... pergilah..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku akan bersama kalian malam ini!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mulai panik.

"Aku juga akan menginap di sini!" tepat setelah itu, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, kalau kedinginan kau boleh memelukku!"

"Itu tempatku." Sasuke segera menyeret Naruto yang mengambil tempatnya, menjauhkan tubuh rival-nya itu dari gadis yang sepertinya sudah kembali terlelap.

"Hei, _Teme_! Kau kenap—"

"Jika mau menginap di sini, ambil bantal dan selimut lain. Kau bisa menemukannya di ruangan itu."

"Haaahh. Baiklah." Naruto segera menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut. Ketika ia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan hendak mengambil posisi di samping Sakura, ia malah harus merasa kecewa karena Sasuke berhasil memblokir posisi Sakura di dekat dinding. Hingga tak ada pilihan lain selain mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. "Dasar curang!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis mendengarnya.

"_Oyasumi, Teme_."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti pagi. Langit yang mulanya kelam telah berganti jadi begitu cerah. Sang mentari juga telah muncul dari ufuk timur, pertanda bahwa hari baru telah tiba. Pertanda bahwa siapa pun yang masih terlelap saat ini harus segera bangun dan memulai aktifitasnya.

Mari kita mengintip pada satu ruangan di apartemen tempat Uchiha Sasuke menetap, yakni ruang tamu. Terlihat tiga bocah belia yang masih bergumul di antara bantal, _futon_ dan selimut di sana. Wajah mereka tampak begitu tenang, seolah menikmati benar kebersamaan yang tengah menyelimuti mereka. Mungkin mereka tak menyadari waktu yang telah berputar, namun naluri manusia untuk bangun di pagi hari sepertinya mampu membuat Sasuke terjaga duluan dari dua temannya.

Dimulai dari terbukanya kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris obsidiannya, diikuti anggota tubuh lainnya yang mulai bergerak perlahan. Saat matanya benar-benar terbuka dan bisa menatap dengan jelas, hal yang pertama Sasuke lihat adalah kening lebar milik Sakura yang berjarak lima belas senti dari hidungnya - begitu dekat. Melirik kebawah, terlihat tangannya saat ini tengah dipeluk erat oleh gadis yang sering mengajaknya berkencan ini. Pelukannya begitu erat seakan tak boleh sampai terlepas meski hanya sedetik.

Namun Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat merasakan lilitan kendur di perutnya, ada tangan yang seenaknya bersandar di sana. Ia pun menoleh dan... itu adalah tangan Naruto. Sepertinya semalaman ini sahabatnya yang begitu menggilai ramen itu tidur sambil memeluknya. Sasuke hendak melepaskan dirinya, namun ia berhenti. Karena meski ia benci kontak fisik, gerah dengan pelukan Naruto, terganggu dengan genggaman Sakura... toh buktinya rasa yang ia rasakan sama sekali tak buruk. Malah membuatnya merasa... memiliki orang lain, bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Untuk hari ini, ia tak akan keberatan dengan pelukan Naruto, dengan sentuhan Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan hidungnya ke dahi Sakura, di daratkannya sebentar di sana, saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, Sasuke diam sebentar dan menghirup segala sensasi yang terjadi di sana; hangat, wangi, lembut.

Gadis ini, kadang Sasuke berpikir, apa yang membuat Sakura betah untuk terus menyukainya? Padahal Sasuke sudah sering menolaknya untuk berkencan. Tapi kenapa gadis ini begitu pantang menyerah? Malah makin bersemangat untuk menarik hatinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dengan jemarinya yang besar, Sasuke memainkan helaian halus rambut Sakura. Rambut merah muda pucat yang tampak sempurna tumbuh di kepala gadis yang berharga untuknya ini.

Sasuke hendak menutup matanya lagi untuk kembali tidur. Namun tiba-tiba—

"Argghhh!"

—ada yang menggigit daun telinganya.

"_Dobe_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke segera menjauh dari dua temannya yang sontak terjaga akibat teriakannya yang menggelegar.

"Hoaam..." Naruto mengucek matanya yang masih ngantuk. "Kau kenapa, _Teme_?"

Sasuke menjawab sambil mengusap pelan daun telinganya, "Kau menggingit telingaku. _Baka_!" sepertinya _mood_ Sasuke langsung berubah jadi buruk akibat kejadian konyol barusan.

"HAHAHAHA maaf, _Teme_, aku tidak sengaja. Aku baru saja bermimpi memakan ramen beku. Hehhe"

"Tch. _Baka_."

"Sakura-chaaannn, ayo bangun!"

"Aku sudah bangun," gumam Sakura dari balik selimut. "Tapi aku masih mau di siniii."

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak pulang ke rumah tadi malam... ibumu pasti khawatir."

Seketika itu Sakura langsung bangun dan melirik ke arah jam. "Sudah jam tujuh pagi?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah." Sakura mulai meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. "Tidurku malam ini begitu nyenyak! Apa kalian merasakan hal yang sama?"

Naruto langsung mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Sakura-_chan_! Tidurku begitu nyenyak! Kurasa itu karena kita bertiga tidur bersama!"

"Kurasa juga begitu," Sakura sepaham dengan analisa Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Tidurmu juga nyenyak?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan diiringi suara 'hn' khasnya.

"Lain kali, kita akan mengadakan pesta menginap lagi!" ajak Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau besok kalian menginap di rumahku?" tawar Sakura.

"Ide bagus!" seru Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu, minggu depan kalian harus menginap di kamarku!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura. "Kamarmu berantakan!"

"Sakura-chaaan, jangan bilang begitu."

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kok. Iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus melihat kekompakan dua temannya ini. "Kalian jahat!"

"Hihihi, baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita membereskan ruang tamu Sasuke-_kun_ yang sudah berantakan!" Sakura segera meraih selimut yang telah dikenakannya semalaman ini. "Ayo bergerak! Jangan hanya menontonku saja!"

"Yaaa... baiklah, Sakura-chaaan~," Naruto dan Sasuke pun segera melakukan apa yang diminta oleh _kunoichi_ kesayangan mereka itu – sebelum gadis manis itu berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan.

**-fin-**

****Selesaaaaaiiiii :D

aku kangen sama kebersamaan tim 7 pas genin. di gtv ada ngulang naruto lagi sih dari season awal... cuma aku ga sempet nonton :(

di sini... mungkin sasuke rada ooc ya? - tapi itukan cuma dia yang tau wahahaha di depan naruto sama sakura dia tetep sasuke yang sok cool :p

trus... sasuke di animanganya juga selalu berusaha ngelindungin sakura dari ancaman bahaya kan? jadi ya... bukan sesuatu yg mustahil jika suatu saat sasuke bakal lindungin sakura di bawah satu selimut yang sama bareng dia - seperti scene yg ada di dalam fic ini :3 hahaha

Okeeey, makasih udah baca. ^_^

Silahkan review jika berkenan. Sepatah duapatah kata dari kalian akan sangat berarti ^,^

Ciaooo~


End file.
